Chained
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: '"No matter what , no matter where , now matter how dangerous. I will always be there for you , forever" He whispered in the dead.' Bound to her family , Bella decides to travel the world away from her families involvement with a gang known as the Volturi. While on the run with her siblings Renesmee and Emmett, she encounters a family who are more than meets the eye. Cannon. AU
1. Change

**Chains**

Bound to her family , Bella decides to travel the world away from her families involvement with an Italian mob known as the Volturi. While on the run with her sister and brother she encounters a family who are more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Bellas POV **

"Quiet." That was all that could leave my lips at the time. I loaded the last bag into my brother Emmett's car , yes I know what you are thinking. Why in his car? What am I doing? To answer your questions going on in your head , the truth is that I do not know what I am doing. To start this story with a bang I must explain to you the relation between the Volturi and the Swans.

The Volturi , who is the Italian mob that floods the streets of Seattle, always on the move with a target or a objective in place. My father, Charlie Swan was in the Volturi once when he was in his teen years like me. I do not know the entire story of what happened but I do know that Charlie cut ties with the Volturi after my brother Emmett was born when they were seventeen. Charlie never severed his friendships with the Volturi though and after I was born our family was having slight money troubles. My dad who was only a rookie cop at the time took the bribe in return for letting members of the Volturi off of the hook for a few murders and drug deals. By the time my father was Chief , he and his old pal Aro had a system worked out that crime continued and my family got paid. We lived a life of security with my mother Renee as a home maker and my father working on the side for extra cash. We were an unofficial part of the mob and nothing could be more nerve racking than that.

A few weeks ago , my once untouchable father got into a beef with Aro. The argument was about a trafficking of a young girl, Bree, who was murdered. Aro knew what happened and my father wanted to turn him in. Thankfully Aro was feeling generous and only shot Charlie in the leg and told him to stay out of the dark side. He then had a gun pointed at my younger sister Renesmee's head , threatening that next time it would be her.

"I know, promise me something Bella , will we be alright?" Nessie asked me quietly as I finished with our bags.

Nessie , or Renesmee if you could not have guessed is only fourteen. One of the boys of the Volturi named Alec had taken a dangerous fancy in her and with the incident that happened a couple weeks ago. I know that we had to leave this city as soon as possible, she can not see the things that Emmett and I have over the years.

"Once we hit the Washington line , we should be out of the hair of everyone in this stupid city. I doubt that Aro will go on a huge man hunt for us. It is not like we are apart of the 'guard' or anything of that importance." Emmett explained quietly putting the last bag in the car.

The three of us silently hopped in to the small space. Once we were in we silently left in the dead of twilight in hopes no one would see us. If we were lucky they wouldn't even look. I doubt we will ever be found. Once we get to Alaska , we will need to find shelter and fast but at least its better than going to sleep not knowing if someone will come into your room and shoot you.

As the streets of forks zoomed out in our rear view mirror , we knew it may not be the end but it was safe.

_Dear Charlie and Renee , _

_This is too dangerous. We needed to leave before anything dangerous happened or before any of us were killed. Do not look for us because you owe that. We may come back in a while but for now we need to be safe away from the Volturi. Please do not look for us because it is too dangerous. Just know that somewhere we are free from our chains and maybe we can all be a family maybe someday. _

_Love ,_

_Bella , Emmett, and Nessie_

* * *

__So for every review I get more motivation! If I do not have more than 5 reviews by Tuesday then this will probably be dropped.


	2. Denali

**Chains**

Bound to her family , Bella decides to travel the world away from her families involvement with an Italian mob known as the Volturi. While on the run with her sister and brother she encounters a family who are more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Bellas POV **

"Now entering; Denali , Alaska" Nessie said quietly from behind me. We have spent the passed twelve plus hours in this car together driving nonstop. Emmett got an ex-girlfriend of his to send over fake ids and passports over to us so we could get to their home in Denali. Tanya who was once involved with the Volturi as well understood our need to leave. She found refugee in her family , returning home only months after starting college in Seattle.

Emmett was eighteen when he first started dating Tanya. They met through a common acquaintance in Jane who attended classes with Tanya. A young girl who always lived in Alaska was suddenly thrown into a gang life-style and was by far not ready. Tanya and Emmett only dated for a few months but she broke up with him because one of the higher members of the Volturi snuck into her room and did things to scar her. They broke up because Tanya went back home pleading with Emmett to get out of the lifestyle , but they remained close friends.

The incident happened a little over a year ago. Emmett went from a once naive eighteen year old to a more mature and knowing nineteen year old man. Only three months after the Tanya incident , Renesmee was walking home from school. The eighth graders were practicing late for their graduation and Nessie thought that it would be safe to walk home since it was only four in the afternoon and no where near dark. Nessie was only thirteen at the time and was also ignorant to everything around her. Renesmee was followed while walking home and at one point the man tried to get Nessie but she somehow got away. That was when we became aware at first to the dangers in Seattle. Renesmee identified her almost kidnapper as a man named Alec who was the same age as Emmett and one of Aro's best hit men.

If you do not know I am Isabella Swan , or what I prefer is the name Bella. I am seventeen with, I have brown hair , muddy eyes ; the basic plain Jane look. I am not at all stunning like my brother or sister by any means. Emmett with muscles and dimples to make anyone fall in love , or Renesmee with her big eyes of wonder and copper tinted hair. Both of my siblings also have extreme grace on their sides. I am a klutz , a plain looking klutz.

School is out for break and it is currently summer vacation for everyone. After my fathers incident we decided to go to Tanya in need of getting away from the Volturi. Tanyas family was rich and heavily connected. We would be in an unofficial Witness protection program.

"So this is sort of the beginning of the end , right?" Nessie asked me.

"We will only be apart until September and then you and Bella will come back and go to school somewhere. It is safer this way and then once Bella graduates we can all go somewhere together. We went over this Ness, I promise I will come back but Tanya said that she Traveled with this family when she first returned to be safe." Emmett tried to explain to Nessie.

"Plus the people we are staying with may be nice. We will be fine after a while and we can be happy and safe from Aro."I said to Nessie turning around smiling at her. Trying to convince Nessie that this is for the best. Deep down I am trying to convince myself too.

"Guys we will be separated by countries for months. We escaped to be safe together but all we are doing is separating This can't be that safe. We don't even know where we are all going. For all we know we are all going back to Aro on separate planes." Ness said trying to be the voice of reason , but we don't need reason we need safety.

"We are doing this to get away. Anything is better than being near Seattle right now." Emmett said in a stern voice with his dimples clearly gone.

"Fine." Renesmee huffed going to lean back in the chair. The car began making its way up a mountain like hill. WE were all silent from that moment on. That was until we reached our destination of the ironically named Denali house.

"I will be back in a second. Stay in here." Emmett said knocking me out of my trance. I looked at the mansion before my eyes and was swept away in awe. This place beautiful , but not as beautiful as the family who was clearly visible inside. The First floor of the house was made of windows and was stunning.

Emmett was hugging to what appeared to be Tanya , a different Tanya. Her hair was no longer long , blond and wavy but short and brown. I would recognize that face anywhere and she was still breathtaking but she was different at the same time. When their friendly embrace ended , she motioned for me and Ness to come over.

"You ready?" I asked Ness and she could only let out a soft noise that didn't tell me whether she was ready for this or not. I think I was the same way at that point. Renesmee exited the car with me and we walked as a pair up to the house. I put on my best game face , or happy face.

"Bella , Renesmee it is wonderful to see you again." Tanya said as soon as we reached her . We were hugged respectively by Tanya.

"Hello Tanya , it is great to see you again." Ness said first.

"YEs it is wonderful what you and and your family is doing for us." I continued and she silently nodded.

"Would you like to come in and discuss everything?" She asked us and Emmett intervened

"That would be great thanks."

* * *

So for every review I get more motivation! If I do not have more than 5 reviews by Tuesday then this will probably be dropped. Also this is all in Bella's pov , but they will communicate through letters. So who is staying where with who? Take your guesses.


	3. Arrangements

**Chains**

Bound to her family , Bella decides to travel the world away from her families involvement with an Italian mob known as the Volturi. While on the run with her sister and brother she encounters a family who are more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Bella's**** POV **

"So as far as arrangements. The Cullen's are a very affluent family. They have many connections over the world. We assure you that they will treat this delicately" Carmen said to the three of us at dinner. We were just told that in the morning we would separated for lord knows how long.

"So who is staying where?" Ness asked looking up from her pasta. She currently listening to the conversation intently , trying to decipher every word that escaped Carmen's mouth.

"You will be in Brazil with Jasper and Alice. They are really nice , around Emmett's age. The Carlisle and Esme have close friends in that area that will look over you Renesmee. The Cullen's own an island in Rio so they like to have Jasper and Alice living there in the summer to watch over stay in Brazil around this time of year for charity work. That you may need to get your hands dirty with." Kate , Tanya's sister said to Ness who just looked bug eyed.

"You mean that, I get to LIVE in Brazil for an entire summer?" I am not surprised that she is so excited. Ness always wanted to travel but we never did because of my dads need to be in Seattle.

"Yes. As for you Emmett , we thought that you could stay with Jasper's twin sister. Her name is Rosalie , she is currently staying in Munich. I think that you would like her , plus she scares the shit out of anyone who meets her. I thought that would be hilarious. Esme should be with Rosalie for the rest of June and July. After that since neither of you are enrolled in a college , you will probably relocate to a new place." Irina said with a smirk on her face. Being Tanya's other sister , she was completely gorgeous as well. This family was blessed with good looks.

"As for you Bella , Carlisle and Edward are going to monitor over you. They are both doctors and are doing summer work in Mexico. I know not as exotic as Brazil or Germany though I think it will be easiest. We wanted you and Renesmee to be in the Americas for reason of getting you both home quickly in case if anything happens or changes. Plus Guadalajara is gorgeous this time of the year." Tanya said with a smile on her face. I was slightly sad to only be going a country over , but anything better than Seattle.

"That sounds great thank Tanya. This is very generous of you." I said to Tanya and she simply blushed into her brown hair. She was still one of the most stunning people I had ever seen in my life , even when broken.

"You deserve to get away from your parents mistakes. The Cullens are great , they truly love taking in people. Edward is still in med school , but he is only twenty-five and with Alice being nineteen they always want to have new kids in their lives. When Esmes sister died , they took in Rose and Jasper immediately. " Carmen explained in her soft voice.

"They live in the house about twenty minutes away , but they live in more of the wooded area than us. You should see their house , it is spectacular. Esme is a great interior designer , she earns her money fairly. I almost died when she did this house for half price." Eleazar said with a light laugh.

"We also want you to travel separately For safety purposes and because your flights are at completely different times. We will wake you all up respectively and drive you to the airport. I suggest getting in your goodbyes before going to bed tonight. I know it is hard to digest but this is to make sure you are safe." Carmen assured us putting her hand on all of ours giving us light smiles.

**Next Morning , Airport**

"Flight to Guadalajara , Mexico is now boarding." The speakers blared out. I sat alone waiting for my extremely early flight. The Denali's thought that we should all go at separate times. My flight time happened to be two in the morning. They thought to rip off the bandage instead of wait and to have us all cry at the same time. We were all also given new identities as well so that the Volturi wouldn't track us. Emmett Cullen , Vanessa Wolfe , and Arabella Denali. The Cullen's knew the true names and only they did.

I picked my bags up and looked slowly at the Alaskan airport. I stood in thought , maybe this summer I could make something of Arabella Swain , hey maybe I could join a convent or something in Mexico. I am sure Aro would never think to look there. But then again I am no blushing virgin and my tattoo would ensure me away from joining a convent , plus they would need to drown me in holy water to wash away the sins of my family. Arabella could do something though.

"Have a nice trip Miss Denali. I hope you enjoy your stay in Mexico." The flight attendant said to me and I smiled to her.

"I am sure I will. Thank you." I said going onto the terminal. Once in my seat, I saw I was the only one in coach. I smiled to myself closing my eyes thinking of the beauty ahead for me in Mexico.

* * *

So for every review I get more motivation! If I do not have more than 5 reviews by Tuesday then this will probably be dropped. Also this is all in Bella's POV , but they will communicate through letters. So who is staying where with who? Take your guesses.

* * *

So any thoughts, this story takes place in Mexico for the most part. The Swan siblings will be staying in touch through letters. Edward makes his appearance next chapter and he may not be what you expect.


	4. Mexico

**Chained**

Bound to her family , Bella decides to travel the world away from her families involvement with an Italian mob known as the Volturi. While on the run with her sister and brother she encounters a family who are more than meets the eye.

* * *

**Bella's**** POV **

Walking off the terminal is the easy part in this situation for me , all I have to do is tell my feet to walk forward. The hard part is to find two people I know nothing about in this stupid country. I didn't see one picture of the Cullen's and now I wish I did because I have no idea what to expect. Plus no one is holding up a sign that says Bella or anything to give me a hint.

I waited for probably an hour looking for someone who might be the Cullen's but nothing jumped out at me. Its only ten in the morning here , I can hardly imagine Carlisle or Edward being held up with someone in need. Maybe they got my pick up time wrong , it is not impossible. With the three hour difference in time , they may have just thought that it was at twelve , not nine in the morning to pick me up.

"Excuse me , are you Bella?" A voice asked me and I turned to see the most gorgeous looking man on the planet. Though what caught my attention more was the heavy scent of liquor on him. He seemed to reek of tequila or some sort of alcohol. The fact of the matter is that despite his gorgeous face , he smelled absolutely repulsive.

"Yes , who are you?" I asked him softly and he gave me a slight snort of some sort.

"I am Edward , I am supposed to be babysitting you for the summer." He told me with a spiteful tone in his voice and I rolled my eyes. I wanted to clock this asshole in the face. Not only is he late , but he is drunk and rude as well. Tanya sure did know how to pick em'.

"Fun , please try not to get too distracted by your alcohol. It may make it hard to watch me." I said returning his attitude. Rolling my eyes I got up from the sitting position I was in and grabbed my bags. What a prince charming , he doesn't even offer to help a girl in need.

"I volunteered for a fifteen hour shift yesterday. You do that much work and not need a stiff drink later." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration , then he mumbled something I couldn't understand. Edward then let out an exasperated sigh. "Was your flight alright?" He asked trying to be nice... bullshit.

"The flight was fine , the hour long wait for a drank on the other hand was not as pleasant. " I told him as we walked side by side. I know I am being a major bitch , but can you blame me? I am in a foreign country and I was alone. Then I get a drunk asshole to pick me up of all things. I bet Aro wont have a hard time finding me now.

Edward stopped and turned around with a scary look in his eye."Look , from what Carlisle told me, you are in need of protection. The fact is , I am your protection. I am halfway through my volunteer hours and am pretty stressed. I was planning on having a good time this summer. Not having to lug around a child. I may need a drink or two to keep me from going mad." he said in a tight voice that scared me to some degree.

"I think you are hung over and we can talk after you are sober." I told him and for the rest of the walk and car ride we remained completely silent. We didn't dare to look at one another. I really miss Emmett and Nessie now , I wish they were here with me and not Edward. I suddenly let the realization sink in , I am alone out here. I don't have any family here to talk to or any support aside from Edward and I hope Carlisle. I wish I had hugged Emmett and Nessie now because for all I know , plans could change and I would never see them again. I also am pretty sure that I will never see Charlie or Renee again , and I wish I had given them a proper goodbye and not a letter. I just have to convince myself again that this is for the best.

"What exactly made you go to the Denali's for help? Carlisle never really told me what happened." Edward asked snapping me out of my thoughts and I looked at him to see that despite driving he was studying me from the corner of his eyes. "You don't look like you could have done anything that bad to be in need of protection." He continued trying to explain himself.

"My dad is a dirty cop , he had a falling out with the leader of the Italian mob in Seattle. They already threatened my dad , my brother Emmett decided that it would be for the best that we disappear away from our family ties. Shot my dad in the leg and pointed the gun at my little sisters head. That is why I am here , to keep her safe." I explained to Edward

He nodded slowly. I still didn't like him and I have a feeling that we are on the same page as far as our relationship goes. "A young girl my sisters age was kidnapped. My dad found out and wanted to turn in Aro , who put her into a trafficking ring. The poor thing died before my dad could save her." I finished and Edward turned all of his attention back to the road.

"I'm sorry , I didn't know." That was all Edward could say and at that moment I think he understood why I was so worked up , I think he realized that I am scared to be alone , because when Aro finds out everything that I did before leaving , I will be the first head on his platter.

* * *

So Edward and Bella do not get along at first , she sees him as a drunk and he sees her as a child. What do you think Bella did? Remember Emmett and Bella planned the entire thing weeks in advance , maybe they needed to leave for a reason. Five reviews will make me happy and also please recommend this if you like it!


End file.
